Unifying redundant technologies is important for organizational success, and it has become important to achieve synergy within an organization among the computer technology products which may be coming from different sources.
For example, application programming interfaces (APIs) from different products are consumed heavily among customers. However, the structure, look and feel of the APIs across different product lines and their documentation are different for different set of APIs. In terms of usability, the differences between APIs and their documentation adversely affects user experience.
In web service hosting APIs should have corresponding electronic documentation describing the APIs in comprehensive enough detail to enable customers and application developers to use the API. In addition, APIs are dynamic in nature. For example, the generation, customization and modification of an API can happen instantly. As APIs evolve and new APIs are released, the documentation needs to be accurate and obviously reflect changes in the APIs. Currently, supporting reference documents require manual updates, causing a variety of associated process and quality complications, and resulting in time consuming processes that are not able to keep pace with the dynamic nature of the APIs. In addition, there is no centralized location for APIs corresponding to different products.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved computer driven structure and process which is capable of dynamically modifying API documentation in response to API evolution, and providing unified API documentation from different source documents.